Before The Uchiha Massacre ANBU
by ShikaTem19 BOOM
Summary: well, alot of inacurate infomation, and unsolved bits. But the reason a good character has mangekyou sharingan is explained. Im only 13 so please don't flame. its incomplete because i need to hear comments first. thankyou.
1. Chapter 1

**Now, before i begin, you have to keep reading to understand most of it and stuff. I also realise that there are alot of O.C's and alot of inacurate infomation. Also SOME wrong spelling mistakes. But yeah, enjoy.**

**Chapter 1- Introduction **

"Dudes? If you wanna pass these exams you've gotta put more effort than that in!"

"Brother, We ARE trying, but you're pressuring us too much, we are 11 and 13 and you want us to pass the ANBU exams first time in?" They answered back together.

Josh, was 21, he was in the ANBU superior squad, and had spent the past 5 years training his younger siblings (Amelia, 13, and Noah, 11) How to become amazing Shinobi. The superior squad consisted of 8members who were very close to Josh. Then, there were the Core squads of the ANBU, Consisting of Around 30-40 teams of 2-3. Below that were the minor squads, consisting of the graduates from the ANBU academy, and finally the academy. Even though this was just an academy where people could drop out or get bunked at any moment, it was a hell of a job getting accepted. This was what Amelia and Noah were trying to get into.

Josh, Megh, Jessie, Lewis, Louise, Shannon, Gecko and Chloe (The WHOLE superior squad) Had been concentrating on helping the little ones get into the academy so much, they had had to drop out of 3 S-Ranked, 9 A-Ranked, and 72 B-ranked missions between them to train them. Jessie and Gecko were sisters, and didn't need much training so were doing a lot of the missions themselves with Megh. But Louise had Nathan, her little brother, had issues with chakra control as he had too much and while trying to make a simple water-dragon Jutsu, made a tsunami. Louise had recently got together with Lewis so he was helping her too as he had water element alongside fire and earth, which, he used to make a new, original material; glass. Louise was fire and lightening element so together, they had all elements! Plus, Lewis has Byakuugan and a very interesting secret Jutsu which involved the Byakuugan, but needed to be with Josh at the time. Chloe, Was currently the head of the academy filling in for the current head who had been badly injured on a mission. Shannon, was helping Josh, Amelia and Noah were very powerful ninja, but even more lazy. Noah was always eager to get up and get training but after 10 minutes was laid flat out asleep, but he had quite a good excuse as the techniques he used were very tiring and chakra consuming. Amelia on the other hand, was ALWAYS awake, but could never be bothered to actually get up. Shannon had an amazing jutsu of being able to control peoples sleeping patterns and turn her chakra into high powered Kinetic energy which she would channel through the chakra points of a tired ninja and it would wake them up and give them energy. However, the best part, was that this technique is reversible, so extracting kinetic energy and turning it into chakra was good, so she could reenergize tired ninja, and un-energize enemy ninja which would also give her extra chakra! Shannon could also use ice to a high ability and had a chakra-bladed tri-forks, While Josh had a chakra bladed katana.

"Josh look out!" Laughed Noah as Amelia launched a storm of shuriken in his general direction. But their smug grins soon turned to shock as the 19 shuriken thundered straight through Josh and he fell to floor in agony! "NIICHAN!" Cried Amelia in tears. But then, she felt really tired, and fell to her hands and knees. Then, everything around her began to disintegrate and started swirling round into a hypnotising vortex of death. Then it hit her. She painfully sat up and began to make some strange hand signs. "Mangekyou Sharingan!" She cried. The vortex disappeared in a flash of ocean blue and everything was the same as before she threw the shuriken, except she was really tired. "SISTER YOU DID IT! YOU ACTIVATED YOUR MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN I NEW THIS TRAINING WOULD WORK WHOOOOO!!" Screamed Josh excitedly. Noah folded his arms, screwed up his face and huffed in jealousy. "Trust me Noah, if 1000 of those is what it takes to activate this damn thing, which takes about 15 years to learn how to use it to its full potential, then you probably don't want to go through it yet" said Amelia in relived tone.

Noah shook his head and turned away.

"Well look who taught his 13 year old sister the Mangekyou Sharingan Uchiha boy!"

"Kakashi!" Laughed Josh in happiness.

"I used my Sharingan to see what you did to your little sister in those eyes of yours, pretty impressive…" Nodded Kakashi, with what seemed to be an amazed expression, but his black linen mask covered most of his face and his headband covered his left eye. "Anyway, I wasn't really here to see you guys no offence but err…"

"Oh none taken…" Interrupted Amelia giggling.

"Anyway as I was saying… Jessie…" Muttered Kakashi nervously.

"Jessie?" Asked Josh curiously.

"What do you wanna know?" Sighed a mysterious cute voice.

"Shannon Sempai!" Smiled Amelia as a tall, blonde haired girl wearing cute little plaits appeared in a small tornado of leaves. "Err… well…" Stumbled Kakashi. "Don't worry, She's SO into you" Winked Shannon as Kakashi looked around in embarrassment. "Well erm, yea catch you later guys…" Kakashi disappeared quickly and appeared on a nearby tree. Then, a human shape seemed to unmerge from the tree trunk into the unmistakable silhouette of one of the senior wood-using ANBU officers, Yamato.

**Chapter 2- The Briefing**

"Hokage-Sama? You called us?" Asked Josh peering threw the small glass window in the door. "Ah Josh, Amelia, Noah… I'm glad you're here." Replied Tsunade in relief. There was a pause as Tsunade flicked through some papers. "Uh… sempai?" Noah asked inquisitively. "Ahah! Have a look at this" Tsunade passed Josh a slip of paper with a face printed boldly on the front with a small paragraph of writing underneath. It read "Nick Howells, wanted for the murders of innocents, rape, robbery and has links with the Akatuski"

"Hokage-Sama, may I suggest Amelia and Noah stay here for this one, they need to train for their exams and if they are hurt they can't participate and also, my sister has just activated the Mangekyou Sharingan, If she uses chakra it may trigger its self and weaken her loads. I might suggest… I don't know… Lewis?"

The Hokage frowned and Amelia and Noah slumped back onto the wall in frustration. "Ok, but Shannon and Louise must go, I need you to give me your feedback on there new collaboration jutsu."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama, but, looking at this fact file, it seems this guy's a bit of a pervert… maybe… Oliver could get some experience out of this?" Josh suggested. "If your suggesting that I ALLOW Oliver to go on a potential S-Ranked Mission just let him use his girl on girl sexy no jutsu then your mistaken! NOW Go" Josh fled quickly to find his team mates, constantly looking over his shoulder in terror.

**Chapter 3- Setting Off**

"Ok so… we're all ready?" Asked Josh as Shannon bit her lip while reading the fact file. "Shan what's up?" Nudged Louise. "Uh war?" Exclaimed Shannon as her day dream was broken. She looked at her teammates who were all looking at here… except Lewis who was rolling up a set of strange scrolls and forcing them into his tool bag. Then Lewis realised What the girls eyes were fixed on, the scrolls. "Oh these are chakra scrolls, when im not on missions or generally don't need any chakra I store it into these scrolls, then I can withdraw it at any time or use it to trap a Biju, but I doubt ill ever have to do that, also I can give it to other people, but then they have to use my chakra types instead of their own for jutsu's so it can be a bit weird… Yeah…"

A look of understanding came to the team as without a word started walking through the main gate of Konoha and onto the path leading out of the fire country.

**Chapter 4- Josh's Mangekyou Sharingan Explained**

While the team were jumping through trees in a small wooded area, Louise was reading. As she turned the page, she stopped. The book read "Kekei Genkei and Dojutsu". "Josh, how did James die?" Interrogated Louise in a worried voice while still reading. Lewis smiled and replied for him. "Josh didn't kill James, James was killed by Akatsuki. If its about his Mangekyou Sharingan then listen here. Josh inherited it, all of his Uchiha ancestors as far the line is traceable were S-Ranked Villains; Ruthless killers, mass murderers, and also, users of the cursed Mangekyou Sharingan. They used it so much it became part of the bloodline for that family. Later in his family's history they became attached to Konaha again. They became good, then Josh was born and activated the Mangekyou Sharingan when he was sleep walking at the age of 3. He accidentally killed his parent with it that night."

"OK OK OK!" Cried Josh. "Lets MOVE ON! PLEASE!?" Lewis stared at the floor in disappointment, he'd got REALLY carried away. The girls took a deep breath and took a step back in shock. Then they carried on in silence, Josh glaring straight ahead, and Lewis staring at the floor.

**Chapter 5- Tracking**


	2. Part Two Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Tracking**

"Ok, I think we're far enough, Lewis, SCAN!" Lewis smiled and passed a faint laugh as he began to take a position and make a hand sign. "BYAKUGAN!" he cried as veins began to sprout all around his eyes and his pupils disappeared. "There, northeast there's a man… high chakra… and… yes, the Akatsuki cloak!" The teams eyes widened. "Let me look?" asked Josh.

Josh and Lewis had a remarkable collaboration jutsu which they named, the Makugan. It used the dimensional chakra power of the Mangekyou Sharingan and the inner viewing chakra power of the Byakugan. Merged together the eyes of the two were to form the unmistakable symbol, of the yin and yan. Showing both good, and evil benefits for the Jutsu. A short time period and massive chakra consuming Jutsu. But, as discovered by the users, "Well worth it!". It aloud them to access each others eye power as well as their own at the same time, giving ultimate defence, attack, sight and power all at once.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" Whispered Josh in low voice. Then, looking each other straight in the eye, a series of strange hand signs began to be signed.

"Secret Collaboration Jutsu, MAKUGAN!" They cried together. The yin and yan signs formed in their vein-ridden eyes. "Your right, I can see him, ok, here's the plan." Said Josh with a smug grin…


End file.
